Talk:The Legend of Neil
Do we need this? A big thing in my opinion that makes us different to Zelda wiki is are absence of pages on other websites. We have a page for other Zelda related web sites why not just throw a link of this down there? Oni Link 17:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ok then we keep it. Only its an orphaned page. What can we link to it? Oni Link 17:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) funny how things happen at once joe. i just watched the first few episodes of this about an hour ago too. Oni Link 22:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hey ak did you name the first old man link old man as a reference to the series or was it just a mistake? Oni Link 14:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) In the list of characters the first old man is linked as Old Man. I thought it might be a reference to his name being old man and not old man. Oni Link 15:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) This show is... ...great. Incredibly funny and incredibly innappropiate. Gweat staf.'-- C2' / 01:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :cant argue with that logic Oni Link 15:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It's better than the animated series, at least :P --AuronKaizer ''' 16:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) trivia What say you we make a trivia section for things that are subtle references to the first game. Like the way the stalfos he kills in level 1 give him a heart, a key and noting which is the exact things the first three stalfos in level 1 will always drop. Oni Link 21:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :What?-- C2' / 21:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really needed. We don't want this to become a list of all references to The Legend of Zelda, since it's based on that anyway and is bound to feature some of the same stuff. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey... only if theyre actuly good and make proper references to the series. Oni Link 22:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) someone should make one for the Hero of Time movie that just came out to theatres in certain locations.--Ironknuckle1 22:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) there already is one Oni Link 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm not so sure about having a page for the Legend of Link but I would have to watch all the episodes first. Sure it may be based off of The Legend of Zelda but in the first 10 minutes or so you see an American flag, Burger King crown, and a Mt. Dew bottle. The thing that makes it different then things like The Legend of Neil and The Hero of Time is they are actual productions with actual sets where the Legend of Link is a very in depth fan made movie that uses it's surroundings as sets. Granted I would have to see the rest of it before I could make a final judgement but from what I'm seen I don't think it deserves a page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Secret Moblin The Legend of Neil If this is supposed to be The Legend of Zelda Wiki why are you creating a page about an inappropriate, unofficial (not from nintendo), and something that has no relation to anything here on the wiki. That is like adding an article about the Youtube Pokemon Spoof to Bulbapedia. For people that regularly check out Zeldapedia, I belive that this SHOULD be deleted immediatly--PiKaPi ''talk'' blog 20:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC). :Maybe because we want unbiased content with a huge focus range, including fan stuff like this. You may think it's inappropriate, but lots of people actually find it entertaining. Go bother the Family Guy Wiki or something instead with your overly sensitive ways. --AuronKaizer ' 20:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, go open a Legend of Neil Wiki then. Many people would believe that this is really not needed. This is really messed up.--PiKaPi [[User_talk:Pikapi|''talk]] blog 22:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) So you are saying that there should be a page for every youtube parody of The Legend of Zelda?--PiKaPi ''talk'' blog 22:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :That's the most idiotic logic I've heard of in a while. Just leave now, please. You are not going to change anything around here, other than people's opinion of you. --AuronKaizer ' 22:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Guy believes that he is in charge around here and knows what's best for Zeldapedia. Jerks make jerks, you know what they say. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) All that I had said was that I don't think that it belongs here and you call me a jerk. You could have just not responded or did so kindly but man you are nasty. I had no idea that you couldn't just ask something like "Why is this here?". You are some of the rudest people ever! I find that I have to defend myself now! Wow, you should put a warning template on these articles that says "If you are not an admin your voice is not welcome here." Goodbye.--PiKaPi [[User_talk:Pikapi|''talk]] blog 20:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Season Three Plot :I appreciate the effort and would generally agree to this sort of thing, but to be honest, from what I've heard a lot of that show is really not appropriate to elaborate on here on a kid friendly wiki. You'd have to be... delicate, probably to a pretty crazy level considering the frequency of adult themes I hear it has (though maybe I'm wrong about how often it does), in order to make it appropriate enough. I'd recommend off site posting like Jazzi was saying so people could know in advance exactly what we'd be adding. I honestly doubt that one could make an accurate and useful summary that would also be appropriate here.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually Sir Real, that was added by an IP a little while ago, and I decided to undo it. I'd hate to be overly censorshipish, and I realize that these days, most kids old enough to navigate a web page have long since been exposed to more adult content than that, but I think we need to keep it a touch "cleaner" considering we are catering to such a broad audience. I've never heard anything really about people's thoughts on what is too inappropriate for mainspace (other than blatantly obvious things) so I'm running just off of my opinion atm. I'm operating under the idea that anything that Nintendo would not reference in a Zelda game, we should not reference here. Considering Zelda is the base we're all coming from, I feel like that's a fairly unbiased standard. Does that make sense?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe it can be easily done. A part from the role the fairy plays and Neil's ambition to rescue Zelda, very little of the mature content actually effects the plot and is more just for jokes. The Neil page has a pretty large biography section that I imagine will look similar to this pot summary Oni Link 07:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I read/skimmed the whole thing (not exhaustively spell/grammar checked or anything) and put the code into a preview page to see how it'd look. Thus be my thoughts; :>Size: It is a bit long considering there are more seasons to follow, BUT I think it will work well as is if we file each season under a show/hide dropdown thing (like infoboxes have). :>Fixes: Episode 3 has extra square brackets in the writers cell, and Level 1 at the bottom of that episode's description is a red link. I'd fix it myself but it's off wiki atm and I don't know how to mess with pastebin. :>Format: I'd consider putting the episode number on the left, and centering all the boxes other than the description paragraphs. Other than maybe changing those things I like the format. :>Content: I think just a few parts need to have some details left out. Again, if everything we say here is something Nintendo would say in a Zelda game, we're fine for sure. :>Placement: Would we put this at the end just before the external link, or at the end of the plot section/above cast? :--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Whichever way it goes, I really don't care at all, it's kind of risky making an effort like this before you've even discussed whether it's to be added at all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC)